


Micro-stories

by Alessa_DC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/pseuds/Alessa_DC
Summary: These are all short fics based on Tumblr prompts.





	1. Savior (LH/Don)

Pairing: LH/Don  
Warnings: Some mention of blood and gore (mild)  
  
The purple-banded turtle, back against the wall, spun his bo at a devastating speed. It was the only effort he could currently manage to keep his assailants at bay. Each breath he took sent sharp pains through his insides, reminding him of the open wound he was sporting. Donatello knew his time was measured before the enemy overtook him. After all, he was counting the minutes away in his head. With each tick, his hand slowed. And then, unexpectedly, the tide of the battle changed.  
   
The crushing press of the Foot against him eased. Bodies flew, striking the tunnel walls with a frightening force. The turtle sagged where he stood, eternally grateful for the reprieve. A figure materialized from out of the dark - broad-shouldered, menacing, and an absolutely welcome sight. He held out a hand to the turtle with a whisper full of worry; "my friend." Don's bo clattered to the ground as soon as he recognized his savior and he collapsed against the large croc. Leatherhead's powerful arms wrapped around the smaller mutant and swept him up in an embrace. The injured turtle stopped counting the minutes until his demise; he was safe. 


	2. Trembling Hands (Leo/Don)

Pairing: Leo/Don  
Warnings: Implied tcest, mention of blood   
  
Donatello's hands had trembled as they inspected Leonardo's body which was suffering from multiple lacerations, contusions, fractures, inner bleeding, and a list of other ailments too long to name. His brother almost lost a leg that night. And they almost lost a brother.   
  
The olive-skinned turtle had fought to work through his tears and gasping breaths. All the while he chastised himself for not being more impartial, able to compartmentalize - as any doctor should have the ability to do.  
  
After he saved Leo's life, Donnie had collapsed in the only nearby chair and sobbed openly until his family crowded around him and Leo, offering love and comfort as only they knew how. He stared at his blood-covered hands bathed in the yellow light from the single light bulb hanging overhead.   
  
"Please, Leo. I'm so sorry," he had spoken softly. "Please, stay with us."  
  
Thick fingers wrapped around his hand and Donatello looked up to find azure eyes studying him.   
  
"I'm ok, Donnie," Leo said. Suddenly they were ten years older and no longer in the dingy farmhouse kitchen. And Donatello wasn't trying to save Leo's life. It was just a scrape and Leo only needed a bandage.   
  
"Sorry," Don apologized, as he always did for his flashbacks. Leo tugged him forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm here," he reassured his brother lovingly.


	3. Nightfall (Leo/Casey)

Pairing: Casey/Leo  
Warnings: None  
  
Casey rolls off the couch, still hazy from his early evening nap. He runs a hand over his messy black hair and ties on his bandanna. He hefts the hockey bag over his shoulder and fits the strap across his chest.   
  
In the kitchen, he takes a swig of milk from the carton and grimaces at the sour taste. The sound of the living room window sliding open diverts his attention and he places the carton exactly where he got it and shuts the fridge door. He's surprised Raph's already here. It's barely nightfall and usually it takes a while for him to get away from his clingy brothers.   
  
The hockey player's steps stutter as he realizes it's not his bulky friend standing in the living room, but the leader in blue. Leo looks at Casey and nods. "Let's go," he says.   
  
"Uh, hey Leo," Casey greets him awkwardly. Leo's his friend. Of course he is, but it's not usually the two of them solo and the human feels a nervous excitement run through him. "Where's Raph?"   
  
"He took the night off," Leo responds. He fails to mention that he tricked Raph into losing a bet and the red-banded turtle is currently scrubbing the bathroom floor and cursing his name. The leader wanted to be the one to go on patrol with Casey tonight, so he may have played it a bit dirty. He'll make it up to Raph later. "Is that ok? If it's just the two of us?"  
  
"Sure, man. As long as we bust some heads, I don't care." It's a bit of a lie, but that’s ok. Casey likes Leo. The kind of like where he wants to touch and it scares him a little. He's never had feelings like this before and much less for a guy - a boy scout even. Shit. There are few people in this world Casey respects more than Leo, but damn if he's going to admit that out loud.   
  
Casey also doesn't back down from a challenge, he thinks this to himself as he climbs out the window after Leo, and that is exactly how he's going to approach this situation.


	4. Drastic (Don/Leo)

Pairing: Don/Leo  
Warnings: Implied tcest  
  
They all agreed Leonardo was a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't the strongest, smartest, or fastest of his brothers, but he was certainly the most determined. And that determination carried him the distance, with his brothers left standing in the dust. That was most painfully obvious when their older brother's self-sacrificing inclination came to light. How many times had they watched Leo be beaten within an inch of his life, all for the sake of protecting them?  
  
Don loved Leo with every fiber of his being, but he loathed this part of him. He wished he could scrub the stain away, make it disappear from his brother's soul, but that was an impossible thing. It was as much a part of Leonardo as his swords. So, Don did the next best thing. He took drastic measures to put a stopper in Leo's kamikaze mission. He'd worry about forgiveness later.   
  
The genius turtle leaned over his brother's body and adjusted the ropes binding him to the medical bed. Leo's head lolled to the side and his eyes found Donatello's. The dark blue of his irises was glazed and the leader frowned as he tried to focus. "W-wha y' do?" the turtle in blue managed to mumble. His voice was almost unintelligible.    
  
"Sorry, Leo, but we can't trust you not to do something stupid," Don responded. He patted Leo's plastron and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He turned away, secured the blue bandanna over his face and slid the swords in place over his shell. Donatello would go in his stead, but he had every intention of returning. He didn't feel that same urge to go out in a blaze of heroic glory. There was work that needed to be finished, equations to be solved, robots to be built. No, Don had too much on his to-do list to simply give it all up.  
  
Donatello joined his brothers outside the lab and they all nodded in agreement. They would complete this mission as three and leave the intervention (one of many) for after.


	5. Candles (Leo/OC)

Pairing: Leo/OC (Blossom belongs to Southernblossoms)   
Warnings: None?  


  
Blossom watched the soft light dance across Leonardo's bare skin as he lit the last candle and turned back toward her. 

"Now, little flower, come and kneel by me," the blue-banded turtle commanded with a pointed finger at the ground.

The petite woman quirked an eyebrow. "You know I don't respond well to commands," she replied with a slight tease in her voice. 

Leonardo crossed his arms and shot back a challenging look. "You  _will_  follow mine."

Blossom bit back a smile and a shiver. This was all part of their game. A push and pull of dominance. But really, she wouldn't  have it any other way. Leo owned her, body and soul. And she was ok with that. 

"Or what?" She fired back, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. 

He approached her. His form towering over her much smaller figure and she turned her chin up to look at him. Ice-blue eyes bounced over her body in the dim light of the candles and Blossom waited in anticipation. 

Leo's large hand carded through her hair before gripping it - firmly but gently. He pulled her head back and leaned close. His breath ghosted over her lips and she locked eyes with him. 

"I will have to punish you," he whispered close and Blossom's breath hitched at those words. 

"Do you promise?" she asked in return.


	6. Tender (Leo/OC)

Pairing: Leo/OC (Lily belongs to Sapphireslily)  
Warnings: Mild sexual content  


  
Lily's eyes followed Leo's large calloused hands as they traced a path over her skin. Such raw strength and power behind those hands. And yet, when he touched her there was nothing but a tender, burning passion that consumed her with its gentle ferocity. 

She knew very well what Leo was capable of and there was no doubt that he could hurt her so easily. It was something that he had confessed worried him during their first times together. But Lily knew without a doubt that he would never. Her mate guarded her body and soul like a precious thing, with the utmost care. And his every gesture spoke of how much Lily was loved, cherished… worshipped. A fact that amazed her day after day. 

Lily reached for him now, cupping his cheeks between her petite hands. Leo stilled and his ice-blue eyes turned to her. 

"Yes, my petal?" he asked, lips curling into the boyish infectious smile Lily so loved. 

"Come here, Leo. Please," she said. "I need you."

Lily tugged on him and he complied, leaning over her and pressing their bodies close. She brought her full lips to his, wanting a taste. The kiss was gentle at first, then deeper, infused with every ounce of passion within Lily. She made sure that her warrior knew just how much  _he_  was loved and desired in return.


	7. Candles (Don/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Astroblacke!

Pairing: Don/Leo  
Warnings: Tcest, mild sexual content  


  
  


  
April slid the window open for Leo and Don, and stepped back as they slipped inside her apartment.   
  
"Thanks for coming guys," she said. If she was truthful with herself, April felt a bit silly at having called them over a power outage, but she really didn't want to be alone.   
  
"Looks like power's out on your whole block," Don said. On their way, he had noted the other buildings had darkened windows as well.   
  
April nodded, "Looks like there's nothing I can do. I'll just have to wait, but I really appreciate you keeping me company."  
  
"No problem, April," Leo added.   
  
She gestured at the living room where several lit candles littered the tables. "You know the drill. Make yourselves at home. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep before I have to head in to work early."  
  
Leo and Don accepted her grateful hugs, bid her goodnight and settled on the couch. For his part, Donatello was grateful for the peace and quiet - away from their brightly-banded brothers who had been having some very loud roughhousing before they left. When Don got the call from April, he was only too happy to help and quickly enlisted Leo's company.  
  
Leonardo had quickly made himself comfortable on April's couch with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was currently reading a book he had brought from the lair. Don sat at his feet and opened his own book. After a few minutes of attempting to read, the olive-skinned turtle found that it was hard to see in the low light and the quiet was actually quite distracting. He was used to a certain level of noise. None of which could be heard in April's apartment.  
  
His brother, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element and clearly engrossed in his book. Leo seemed to be oblivious to Don's wandering eyes. The genius turtle took in the way the soft candlelight flickered across Leo's toned thighs and muscles and before he could give it thought, he was running a hand along the inside of the other turtle's leg.  
  
Leo responded by lowering his book and shooting Donatello a quizzical look over the top.   
  
"Really?" he asked.   
  
Don shrugged, "Candlelight suits you."  
  
The leader pushed Don's hand away, "No, we can't do that here. I don't want April to hear us."  
  
Don stopped to listen. There was no audible creaking of floor boards, no whisper of blankets. It was absolutely still. "She's sleeping," he assured his brother and placed his hand back where it had been a few minutes ago.   
  
Leo lowered his book once again; the look Don was giving him was demanding of his attention, so he set it aside. With a soft chuckle he sat up and pulled Donnie to him. The genius eagerly followed Leo's guidance and settled between his legs.   
  
They pressed their lips together. It started as a chaste kiss and quickly grew into something hungry and lustful. Without breaking their spectacular kiss, they made quick work of divesting each other of their gear and masks, allowing it all to drop quietly to the ground.   
  
Don was grinding his lower plastron against Leo's and he could already feel the sizable bulge growing. Leo returned Don's passion with low groans and breathless pants, which inflamed the genius' desire even more.   
  
Maybe it was the possibility of getting caught or just the fact they were doing something outside their routine, but he wanted Leo desperately. Donatello was just about to drop down into his own hand when a loud buzzing broke through their haze of desire and all the lights in the apartment came on. Every single one. They both jumped immediately. Don's heart pounding in his throat. He jumped again at the sound of the bedroom door opening down the hall.  
  
"Thank god, it's back!" April called. Apparently she had not been asleep after all.  
  
In a flurry, both brothers broke apart and grabbed for their gear, throwing on bandannas and belts.   
  
Their friend stopped as she came in to the living room and eyed her friends critically. "Everything ok?"  
  
Both of them were slightly breathless, but tried to hide it.   
  
"Sure April," Leo affirmed with a nod. "We're good." Don nodded along eagerly and hoped she did not notice the dark flush creeping up  his neck.  
  
"Uh, ok." April quirked an eyebrow at them and turned away. "Whatever. Just turn the lights off please before you go to sleep." And just as quickly as she emerged, April disappeared back down the hall and into her room, shutting the bedroom door with finality.   
  
Don let out a sigh of relief and felt his body melt into the couch. That was when he looked over at Leo, who was wearing a slightly crooked purple bandana. Don pulled the bandanna off his own face and found himself holding a blue strip of fabric.   
  
"Ah, crap," Don said. He and Leo exchanged slightly stricken looks before they devolved into embarrassed laughter. The two turtles decided to table their activities for another night after all, seeing as they didn't want to risk actually being caught by their friend. They also decided not to tell their brothers about the near miss.

  


  



End file.
